


And You've Seen People Disappear, Too

by flowersalesman



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, idk my dudes, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersalesman/pseuds/flowersalesman
Summary: The IPRE crew tries to be heroes.





	And You've Seen People Disappear, Too

**Author's Note:**

> the moment i heard griffin say "youve seen people disappear too" i was like "OOOHHHHHH gotta get me some of that ANGST" even though im not that good at writing angst. or, you know, emotions.

They tried to save a colony first.

It was a desolate desert world and the only sign if sentient life they found was a community of fifty people. None of them had ever heard of elves or dwarves or gnomes or even magic before, and the crew’s arrival in that dimension was seen as a sign of hope. They were strangers and aliens but they had a wizard who could take a glass of sand and pour it out as water, or toss a stunted shriveled apple in the air and have it come down as a ripe peach.

Taako liked that place the best out of all of them. Maybe he loved the admiration they gave him, or maybe he genuinely cared about them, but when they asked he said, “We can take you with us,” and Magnus and Lup stood beside him while Lucretia and Davenport were reluctant, and Barry and Merle stayed off to the side not knowing where to stand.

But when the time came they loaded all fifty of them on the Starblaster—it wasn't comfy, but they weren't going to stay in it for too long—and Taako promised that they could see the places that they see, where there are plants and people and more chance for life, and the ship should’ve had trouble taking off but it was run on bonds between people and there was nothing stronger than the bond between survivors.

When they entered the new reality, all the people they picked up were gone. The IPRE crew was silent at first, staring in horror at all the empty space around them.

“Maybe,” Lup said, “maybe there were just too many people? Maybe it just... couldn’t handle transporting that much mass?”

No one argued, even though there wasn’t much logic to what she was saying. They didn't ask what she meant by  _ it,  _ whatever allowed them to continue breaching reality to appear in other dimensions. They just wanted something to work.

The next cycle, the fourth cycle, there was a world a lot like where they came from, if not as advanced. When they descended from the sky they caused quite the commotion.

It took a while before they were allowed to roam the streets freely. Barry was the first person to run into the kid then; luckily, Lup was also with him, and she knew a pickpocketer when she saw one, so when they tried to make their getaway she snagged them by their hood and asked, “Hey, what’s up kid?” and she gave them some of Barry’s money and let them go.

The next day found the kid trying to peek through the heavily guarded fence into the field where their ship was parked. Merle saw them, and talked to them, and tried to give them the word of Pan before they could run off.

And at some point Magnus gave them a piggyback ride, and Lucretia drew them a portrait, and Davenport let them pretend to fly the ship, and Taako tried to teach them to cook- but Lup and Barry were the ones to meet them every day and introduce them and offer them a bed and an invitation to journey with them.

“What if it doesn’t work,” Barry asked.

“It will,” Lup said. “We can take them with us. We had too many people last time.

“It will work.”

The day before The Hunger came Taako and Lup cooked a feast and served it to their kid, and everyone was laughing and hugging and glad to have a new member with them, and glad that they found the Light of Creation in time to prevent the world from being destroyed.

They put the kid to bed, and The Hunger came before they woke up, so Davenport drove the ship off planet and they exited the plane.

When the crew looked, the room looked exactly as it did when they left their child in it, except they were gone. They didn't even know if the kid just appeared back on their world or if they were just... written out of existence.

The members of the IPRE didn't try to save anyone after that.

**Author's Note:**

> shrug


End file.
